haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Thiotte
Thiotte is a commune in the Southeast Department of Haiti, part of the Belle-Anse Arrondissement. The population was 34,925 at the 2015 census. (transport to Jacmel)]] ]] About Thiotte is located on a south mountain road. The road continues up the mountain to Thiotte. The surrounding area is perfect coffee-growing country and Thiotte is an important place for local wholesale merchants, who come to meet the peasant farmers who descend on the town every Monday and Friday for the big market (this is also the day that taptaps and passenger trucks ply the road here). It's a fascinating place to observe rural, traditional Haiti. History Before being raised to the rank of commune in 1978, Thiotte was only a district and was called Quartier Saint-Jean. The town was founded in 1962. In May 2004, Thiotte was almost completely destroyed by a flood. The electrification of the city has long been a recurring problem. Since 2008 a project has finally emerged to remedy this situation. Geography Thiotte is located at 18.2450° N, 71.8438° W. According to the IHSI, this commune has a total land area of 126.13 square kilometers (48.69 square miles), of which 52.66 sq.km (42%) is rural, 71.26 sq.km (56%) is suburban, and 2.41 sq.km (2%) is urban. It is bordered by the Western Department town of Fonds-Verrettes on the north, by the town of Anse-à-Pitres on the east, by the Caribbean Sea on the south, and by the town of Grand-Gosier on the west. This town has about 9 localities and 88 habitations. The town of Thiotte consists of a plateau with cool climate. The two communal sections are distant from the sea. One consists of mountain (2nd Pot-de-Chambre section) at a tropical temperature and the other forms a plateau (1st section Thiotte) with a cool climate. Neighborhoods Demography The inhabitants of Thiotte commune are called Thiottelais/e. Their patron saint, the Sacred Heart, is celebrated on June 17th. ]] Economy Economically and financially, the situation of inadequate infrastructure that characterizes almost the entire department is no different. It is advisable to point out the lack of hotels, boards, and banks in the town of Thiotte. There are, however, two small informal restaurants, a credit union and two trade cooperatives of Haitian origin. Agriculture is the predominant economic activity at the commune of Thiotte. The local economy is based on coffee production. The commercial exchanges are with the municipalities such as: Port-au-Prince, Grand-Gosier, Jacmel and with the Dominican Republic. Thiottelais export coffee to the neighboring Republic and to the United States of America. The extraction of bauxite is exploited in Thiotte. Infrastructure Transportation In the town the town of Thiotte, the streets are earth and in very bad condition. The roads that lead from the city to the communal sections are clay. Those that connect the communal sections to each other are clay. Education The Ministry of the National Education is represented in the town of Thiotte by a school inspection office. This municipality has about 4 kindergarten schools, a few dozen primary schools, 5 secondary schools and a literacy center. Health With regard to health, the Ministry of Public Health is represented in the town of Thiotte by a regional office. There is only one health center with private bed and 3 health centers without beds (2 private and 1 public). Utilities The town of Thiotte is not well supplied with water. Only one source is counted. This source is captured and distributed. The distribution is done in the city and in the communal sections. Five wells and eleven public fountains are listed. It should be noted that the water resources of this municipality are located in the city of Thiotte. At the time of survey, this town was not electrified. The engine that supplied electricity broke down. Since then, the municipality had no electricity. Culture Religion 58 temples, all beliefs combined, except vodun, were enumerated in the commune of Thiotte. The Pentecostal temples are clearly predominant with 57% of the total, Nazarenes rank second with 14%, Catholics and Baptists are third at 9% of the total. Communication The municipality of Thiotte was without telephone service. It has neither newspapers (magazines) nor radio and television stations. Thiottelais receive signals from some television stations in the country and the Dominican Republic. This town does not have a formal postal service, the distribution of mail is made by knowledge. Leisure In terms of entertainment and leisure, the town of Thiotte is under-equipped. There are no libraries, museums, theaters nor cinemas. Football (soccer) is the only sport practiced. A small room serves as a night club dancing restaurant. There is no public square. There are six gagères operating from Wednesday to Sunday. tho2.jpg|Thiotte tho3.jpg|Thiotte tho4.jpg|Thiotte view tho9.jpg|Foret des Pins; Thiotte – Anse à Pitres Road tho16.jpg|Young boy in Thiotte tho17.jpg|Thiotte road tho18.jpg|Thiotte tho19.jpg|Thiotte - Anse-à-Pitres road tho20.jpg|At school in Thiotte tho22.jpg|Thiotte, SE, Haiti tho21.jpg|Coffee nursery tho25.jpg|Thiotte future leaders Michael Vedrine Category:Belle-Anse Arrondissement Category:Sud-Est, Haiti Category:Communes with 3 neighbors Category:Route D-402 Category:Route Deparmentale 801 Category:Agriculture production Category:Coffee production Category:Bauxite production